1. Field of Search
This invention relates to an improved burner construction and to an improved ignition carry-over unit therefor as well as to methods for making such a burner construction and methods for making such an ignition carry-over unit.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is well known that burner constructions have been provided wherein each comprises a plurality of burners disposed in a spaced arrangement thereof and each has port means for issuing fuel to be ignited, the burner construction also having a plurality of ignition carry-over units respectively carried by the burners and each being adapted to receive fuel from its respective burner and issue the same out of an ignition slot means thereof that bridges part of the spacing between the burners adjacent thereto whereby merely the lighting of the fuel issuing from one part of one of the carry-over units will cause all of the carry-over units to provide complete ignition means for all of the burners of the burner construction.
For example, see the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
(1) 3,694,133--Wilkerson PA1 (2) 3,092,169--Lohman PA1 (3) 2,993,534--Greiner et al.
The prior known carry-over units of item (1) above appear to depend on flash over of the ignition flame between adjacent carry-over units as there is no continuous ignition channel from carry-over unit to carry-over unit.
The prior known means of item (2) above appears to eliminate such flash over arrangement by providing a single piece carry-over structure that connects to a plurality of burners.
The prior known carry-over means of item (3) above appears to eliminate the flash over arrangement by having each carry-over unit be provided with a pair of tabs on one end thereof that telescopically receives an adjacent carry-over unit therein so that the ignition channels of the joined carry-over units are continuous between adjacent joined carry-over units.